Evolving
by The Child Music Prodigy
Summary: Okay, it's about how Nathan and Daley, and LEX, learn to deal with their emotions of everyone on the island. The summary sucks, I know. COMPLETE!
1. Races

Chapter 1

They both walked down the beach, reminiscing about life before the crash.

People at their school always thought they hated each other. But no, it was only a cover-up.

29 DWN

"Bet I could beat you back to camp." Nathan said.

"You are _so _on." Daley replied, taking off.

"No fair! I never said 'go'!" he yelled after her.

Daley laughed, pacing herself. She and Nathan had went into the island, and were _supposed _to get food, but ended up talking instead.

Nathan was getting closer to Daley.

Now, he was to her. He quickly stuck out his foot and tripped her.

In an array of motions, somehow, they both fell onto the ground, Nathan on top of Daley.

"Oomph!" Daley said in response to the sudden weight on top of her.

Nathan put his hands on either side of her, and was about to get up when he made the mistake of looking into her eyes.

'She has the most beautiful eyes.' Nathan thought to himself.

He leaned forward and she shut her eyes, when they heard Jackson yell, "Guys! Nathan, Daley! Where are you?"

They jumped off the ground, Daley blushing as red as her hair.

"We're coming!" she called in a shaky voice.

She jogged off and called back, "There's still a race back!"

**Okay, this is my first fic, so PLEASE be a tiny bit nice. Constructive criticism is nice.**


	2. Blushes and Glares

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Flight 29 Down. If I did, Nathan and Daley would be together.**

**Thanks for the review, waterpolofreak39.**

**Chapter 2**

"Do you think it's going to storm again?" Taylor asked from her almost permanent post on her towel.

Lex looked up in the sky and said, "Yeah, looks it. Daley, did you and Nathan ever get food." He looked at their empty arms. "Don't answer that."

Daley sheepishly grinned and said, "I'll go back and get some. Sorry."

Nathan, being sensible for once, said, "You shouldn't go alone."

"Oh. Umm. Okay?" Daley stuttered out, matching her hair again.

The realization of what he had just said hit him, and he began blushing, too.

Lex silently observed this.

29 DWN

The three girls were sitting in one tent, while the four guys sat in the other. In less than an hour, everyone sat up for what seemed like a long storm.

"Guys, do you think we should go into the guys tent? So, like, if something bad happens, we won't, umm…" Melissa said.

"Yeah, I'm tired of sitting in here listening to the stupid rain!" Taylor said.

"What do you think, Daley?" Melissa asked.

Daley didn't hear them because she was thinking about how close she had been to (finally) kissing Nathan.

"Woo-hoo! Daley!" Taylor yelled at her.

"Hmm? Oh, yeah. That's a good idea. Just get some clothes for tomorrow, and all of the fruit, 'K?"

The girls began getting the things together.

29 DWN

"What're you working on, Lex?" Jackson asked, looking at the contraption in the young boys hands.

"Walkie-talkies. I hope." Lex answered, scrutinizing the stuff.

"Nathan, if you could go out with any one girl on the island, who would it be?" Eric asked.

"Daley." Nathan half sighed, half whispered.

"Daley! I thought you _hated _her!" Eric looked bewilderd.

"Did I say I like Daley? Oh, no! Well, not like _that_." Nathan said as the girls walked into the tent.

Lex and Nathan both caught the split-second look of hurt cross Daley's features.

She said, "We're gonna bunk with you guys for the night. That okay?"

Jackson, being the leader of the group, said, "Come on in."

Melissa promptly went over and sat by him. Taylor went and sat by Eric.

Now, Daley had a choice. She could sit by Nathan, the boy she had had a crush on since they were 12, or she could sit by Lex and cause suspicion across the group. She sat by her crush.

He said, "Daley, I'm,"

"I don't want to hear it, Nathan." She said icily.

Taylor heard this and said, "What's with _you_?"

Daley just glared at her.

**Okay, I was nice and made this one long, just for you. Even if it isn't all that long...  
Please, please, PLEASE review. Oh, all Eric/Taylor shippers will like the next chapter.**


	3. Kisses and Dreams

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Flight 29 Down. Pfft. Only in my dreams.**

**Chapter 3**

Daley said, "Guys! Be quiet. Lex just fell asleep." She walked to where Lex was and took the talkies out of his hands, layed a blanket on him, and walked back to her spot by Nathan.

The others fell asleep soon after, until only Eric and Taylor were left.

"If you could go out with any guy here, who would it be?" Eric asked.

"Umm. Why does this matter?" Taylor asked.

Eric said, "Because, I wanted to know and use it against you."

Taylor asked, "If _you _could date any of us girls, who would it be?"

"I'll give you a hint," Eric said. He leaned in and kissed her softly against the lips. (A.N. I know, completely out of character)

"Umm… Melissa?"

"Good-night, Taylor."

"Good-night."

29 DWN

Lex was the first awake. He noted first; it was still raining, second; he had a blanket over him, third; his walkie-talkies were out his hands, and fourth; the positions his friends were in.

Melissa and Jackson were sitting up, leaning against each other, and Jackson had his arm protectively around her waist.

Eric was leaning against a pole outside the tent, with Taylor's head in his lap.

Nathan had his hoodie balled up, and was using it as a pillow. Daley was on her stomach, and was using Nathan's arm as a pillow. Nathan had an arm resting lightly against her stomach.

"Teenagers." Lex said getting a piece of fruit and getting back to work on his project.

29 DWN

"How is it they were fighting last night, fell asleep facing _away_ from each other, and now they're sleeping like this?" Jackson asked Melissa, since they were the second two awake.

"Sub-conscious?" Melissa said. Jackson shrugged his shoulders.

29 DWN

"Come on, Daley." Taylor said. They both were in a tent, looking at a mirror.

Daley had on a floor-length dress. The dress was sleeveless, and had green printed flowers. She also had a green flower holding her hair in an updo.

She could see Taylor wearing a shorter dress, with red flowers instead of green.

Melissa, wearing the same thing as Taylor, walked in saying, "Time to go."

"Time to go wear?" Daley asked.

"Ha. You're funny." Daley's father said, stepping into the tent.

"Dad?" Daley said in disbelief.

"Yep. Now, it's time to start." He said, sticking out his hand for her to take.

She took it and walked out of the tent.

Then, she figured out what was happening.

She saw, someone, at the end of an aisle. He was standing next to Lex, Jackson, and Eric.

And, an older man with a Bible.

On the other side of the makeshift 'alter', was Taylor, Melissa, and _Abby_? 'What's Abby doing here?' Daley thought.

'Oh. My. Gosh.' Daley thought to herself. She was walking down the aisle with her father. The man at the alter turned around and she gasped.

'_Nathan!_ Yes! I get to marry Nathan. Wait. This is just a dream. Oh, gosh, why did I say that? No, don't wake up! Daley, I forbid you to wake up!'

Daley woke up. "Shoot." She said.

**What? I had this stuck in my head. PLEASE review. I'll probably go ahead and do the next chapter, since I _really_ do feel like it. But, remember, I'm doing this for all the lazy people who like this show but won't post any stories of their own. JK! Love Lots!**


	4. More Dreams and Advice

**Disclaimer: I DO own Flight 29 Down. NOT! I wish I did.**

**Thanks for the reviews!**

**Chapter 4**

Nathan woke up and everyone else was eating and playing cards. So, he was able to have a _really_ good look at Daley since they were facing each other.

He noticed how the rain frizzed her hair more than usual, making it more beautiful.She smiled a Mona Lisa smile while she slept, and he could tell she had a light sprinkle of freckles across her nose.

He heard a sigh escape her lips.

Then, her eyes fluttered open. She gave him a goofy grin, and went back to sleep.

"Hey! Guys!" Nathan whispered to the group.

"Yes?" Eric said, attempting to sound suave.

"Will you help me get up?"

"Why?" Eric asked, while Melissa said, "Sure."

"Thanks _Melissa_." Nathan said, glaring at Eric.

Melissa got up and Jackson's eyes followed her. She started whispering to Daley, trying to wake her up.

"I'm not ready to get married." Daley mumbled in her sleep.

"Hurry up, please! My arm's falling asleep." Nathan said impatiently.

"Hold up!" Melissa said just as impatient. She whispered something to Daley again.

"Nathan." She sighed.

"What about me?" Nathan asked.

"Sorry, I can't tell you." Melissa said, grinning.

"Why?"

"Her _privacy_. When she wants to tell you, she will." She grinned again.

29 DWN

"Nathan? Nathan!"

"Hmm? What? _What!_" he said irritably. "I was having an excellent dream… Shoot."

Daley looked up at him from one of Taylor's magazines, and rolled her eyes, stalking outside since it stopped raining about thirty minutes before that.

"What's with her?" Eric asked stupidly.

"Retard." Melissa said.

"No, _hot_ retard." Eric replied.

"No, there's only one hot guy here." Melissa said, blushing.

Jackson was blushing too.

VD VD VD VD VD VD VD VD Daley VD VD VD VD VD VD VD VD VD VD VD

"Okay, last night, me and Nathan were fighting. Well, I was fighting with him, more. I fell asleep, and had a dream we got _married_. I woke up, and he was _holding_ onto me. Well, I _was _using hisarm as a pillow…"

29 DWN

Taylor walked down the beach, thinking about last night (A.N. Yes, she _is _a dumb blonde) and about who Eric liked.

"Well, it can be _anyone_. But, why does it have to be _so hard_?"

"Guess who?" someone behind Taylor said, putting their hands over her eyes.

"Umm… I don't know." She felt the hands lift away, and turned around. "Oh, hi Jackson."

"I don't do this very often, but can you help me with something?"

"Depends on what that something is."

"Well, it has to do with getting a date…"

"But, I thought you said we shouldn't have relationships, since that would make things awkward and hard." Taylor said.

"That was before. Besides, after what happened last night, you and Eric shouldn't really care."

"What do you mean? I can't figure out _who _he likes."

"Forget it. I'm going to talk to someone else." Jackson said, walking off.

"Okay, is it Melissa?" Taylor asked coming up behind him.

"How did you know?"

"Everyone knows. Now, all you have to do is ask her to hang with you. You know, get some fruit tonight, walk around on the beach, hang out!" Taylor said, thinking about it for herself.

"That's a good idea. Thanks, Taylor!"

"For what?" Taylor asked, being a dumb blonde again.

Jackson just walked off.

VD VD VD VD VD VD VD VD VD Jackson VD VD VD VD VD VD VD VD VD VD

"Taylor gave me some pretty good advice. I'll just ask Melissato hang out with me. I hope…"

**Okay, REVIEW, REVIEWS, REVIEWS! I have now, officially run out of ideas. Well, for Nathan and Daley, anyway. What about there was already a lost girl on the island? And she's, I dare say it, _nine_? You know, for Lex? I don't know! I just want him to have a relationship, for some odd reason. Lots of Love, my peeps!**


	5. Video Diaries and Dancing Plans

**Disclaimer: Once again, I don't own Flight 29 Down. Or Corbin Bleu. sniff**

**Chapter 5**

"Hey, kiddo." Daley said to Lex.

"Hey, Daley."

"What's the matter?"

"Umm, nothing. I'm just… thinking."

VD VD VD VD VD VD VD VD VD Lex VD VD VD VD VD VD VD VD VD

"Okay, lately I've been paying _very _close attention to what has been going on around here, and I _really_ don't like what I see. I mean, we had agreed to not have relationships on the island, because things could go wrong _very _easily. I mean, they're pairing off! Eric and Taylor, Jackson and Melissa, and, I dare say it, Nathan and _my own sister_. I mean, when Nathan and Daley are around each other (when they're not fighting) they are so nice and happy. I'd hate for Daley to _not_ be happy. But, it's annoying. Everyone's paired off, except me. Not that I really care, because I don't even like any girls back home. Or here. Maybe I should do something, like recreate that night when Abby threw that dance-thing. Yeah…"

29 DWN

Nathan walked around, looking for shells. It was something he used to do as a kid. Whenever he was upset, angry, etc., he would look for shells.

VD VD VD VD VD VD Taylor VD VD VD VD VD VD VD VD

"Okay, I'm not sure whether or not it's _me _that Eric likes, or if it's Daley or Melissa. It better be me. Just because I'm…me."

29 DWN

"Yo! Lex!" Jackson called.

"Yes?" Lex asked, looking at his best friend on the island.

"Umm, do you think that you could help me set up something?"

"For like, a date?" Lex asked, narrowing his eyes a bit.

Jackson didn't catch this and said, "Yeah. How'd you know?"

"Let's just say I have my ways." The young castaway answered.

29 DWN

She looked through the trees, and saw a campsite. 'What the,' she thought. 'No one else is even _on _this island. Or, they shouldn't be. I mean, I've already checked all the beaches. Yeah, that was three weeks ago, too.' She hurried back to _her_ campsite, in the forest.

**Ohhh. Who's this person? Well, you'll just have to figure out in the next chapter! I know! I'm so cruel. Don't worry, the next chapter will be longer. You know you want to know what happens next. Let's just say, rescues, truths, anger, and a couple of first kisses. That makes you want to review, huh? Well, what are you waiting for? REVIEW SLAVES! JK! Lots Love! **


	6. A rescue and a Dance

**Disclaimer: No. No. NO! I don't own Flight 29 Down!**

**Chapter 5**

"Hey! Guys!" Lex yelled to the others.

"What is it, Lex?" Daley said, jogging up behind him. "Oh, my."

"We can't move her, can we?" the boy asked.

"Jackson! Nathan! Eric! Taylor! Melissa! Come here!" Daley called.

Everyone walked up to her and saw what Daley and Lex were talking about.

"There wasn't another kid my age on the plane. Was there?" Lex asked.

"No. Come on. We have to get her back to the campsite." Jackson said.

Nathan and Jackson picked the petite girl up, and carried her back to camp. She had blood coming from her hands and arms, and had a scar across her right cheek. She had long brown hair, with tints of red and blonde.

Nathan layed her down in the girl's tent and Daley and Melissa started tending to her, with Taylor's commentary in the background about how gross it was.

"Taylor! Shut-up!" Daley yelled at the blonde. Taylor stalked out of the tent.

VD VD VD VD VD VD Eric VD VD VD VD VD VD

"Well, it's a kid, definitely. Maybe Lex won't be so alone anymore…"

29 DWN

The two girls walked out of the tent and Lex was waiting. "Well?" he said.

"We don't know. We're just going to let her rest until she wakes up." Melissa said.

29 DWN

She finished cutting the fruit, and ate it, then started on another. "Shoot!" she yelled.

She had just cut her hand. She had always fainted at the sight of blood, and now was no exception.

29 DWN

"Hey, guys?" Jackson said, stepping out of the guy's tent. "Wake up. I think Lex is doing something for all of us." Jackson was wearing sweatpants and a T-shirt, as was Nathan and Eric. But, Eric was sporting his signature hat.

The girls stepped out, too. But, they weren't wearing pajamas. They were halfway dressed up. Taylor had on a short blue dress, and her hair was pulled back in a bun. Melissa sported a long red dress, and Daley had on a long white skirt and light blue tank.

The guys gaped at them and Daley laughed saying, "Did you even _listen _to Lex at dinner? He said, 'Get dressed nicely.' That's mean not to listen to him." She laughed some more.

"Well, baby, I'm dressed up as long as I have this little hat on." He said pointing to his hat.

"I knew it!" Taylor shouted. "You like _Daley_."

"_What_?" Eric and Nathan said at the same time. "I do _not_ like Daley!" Eric yelled at her.

"Well, who _do _you like?"

Everyone smacked their heads and Eric kissed Taylor on the lips. "_You_!" he said. "Now, come on. If Daley's telling the truth, there must be something very nice going on."

Everyone walked off and Jackson asked Melissa to walk with him. They laced their fingers as they followed everyone else.

29 DWN

When everyone finally got to where Lex was, he said, "Enjoy your dance."

Then, he turned on the music. 'Valentine' by Lee Ann Rimes (A.N. don't own) was playing.

_If there were no words, no way to speak_, _I would still hear you._

_If there were no tears, no way to feel inside, I'd still feel for you._

_And even if, the sun refused to shine, even if romance, ran out of rhyme. _

_You would still have my heart, until the end of time. You're all I need, my love, my Valentine._

Melissa and Jackson were the first on the "dance-floor" followed closely behind by Eric and Taylor.

_All of my life, I have been waiting for, all you give to me._

_You've opened my eyes, and shown me how to love, unselfishly! _

_I dreamed of this, a thousand times before, in my dreams I couldn't love you more._

_I will give you my heart until the end of time. 'Cause all I need is you, my Valentine. _

The next song started to play, and Daley and Nathan had yet to go out on the dance floor. This song was a faster-paced song. Everyone soon figured out it was 'Sk8r Boi' (don't own) by Avril Lavigne.

_He was a boy, she was a girl. Can I make it anymore obvious?_

_He was a punk, she did ballet. What more can I say? _

_He wanted her, she'd never tell, but secretly she wanted him as well._

_All of her friends, stuck up their nose. They had a problem with his type of clothes._

_He was a skater boy, she said see you later boy, he wasn't good enough for her._

_She had a pretty face, but her hair was up in space, she needed to come back down to Earth._

_Five years from now, she sits at home. Feeding the baby, she's all alone._

_She turns on TV. Guess who she sees? Skater boy rockin' on MTV._

_She calls up her friends. They already know. And they've all got tickets to see his show._

_She takes along, stands in the crowd. Looks up at the man, that she turned 'round._

_He was a skater boy, she said see you later boy, he wasn't good enough for her._

_And now he's a super-star, celebin' on his guitar. To show pretty facey what's he's worth._

Daley pulled Lex from his hiding spot behind the table and started dancing with him, after much complaint, of course.

_Sorry girl but you missed out, what tough-luck that boys mine now._

_We are more than just good friends. This is how the story ends._

_To bad that you couldn't see. See the man that boy could be._

_There is more than meets the eye. I see the story that's behind._

_He's just a boy. And I'm just a girl. Can I make it anymore obvious?_

_We are in love. Haven't you heard, how we rock each other's world?_

_I'm with the skater boy, I said see you later boy. I'll be backstage after the show._

_I'll be at a studio, singing the song we wrote, about a girl he used to know._

_I'm with the skater boy, I said see you later boy. I'll be backstage after the show. _

_I'll be at a studio, singing the song we wrote. About a girl he used to know…_

Everyone was now panting, since they had all got to dance with someone eventually. The next song that came on was 'From This Moment' (don't own) by Shania Twain.

Melissa and Jackson, and Taylor and Eric were already out there dancing. Daley was laughing at some random thing next to Nathan. Nathan saw Lex telling him to ask Daley to dance.

"Daley?" Nathan asked.

"Yeah?"

"Do you want to dance?"

She grinned. "Sure."

_From this moment, life has begun. _

_From this moment, you are the one._

_Life, society. Is where I belong. From this moment on._

_From this moment, I have been blessed._

_I live only, for your happiness._

_And for your love, I give my last breath. From this moment on._

_I give my hand to you with all my heart._

_I can't wait to live my life with you, I can't wait to start._

_You and I will never be apart. My dreams, came true, because, of you._

_Form this moment, as long as I live, I will love you._

_I promise you this. There is nothing, I wouldn't give. From this moment on. Oh!_

"Daley?" Nathan murmured into her hair.

"Hmm?"

"I really like you. A whole lot."

She looked up at him. "Me, too." She said, brushing her lips against his.

_You're the reason I believe in love!_

_And you're the answer to my prayers, from up above._

_All we need is just the two of us._

_My dreams, came true, because, of you._

_From this moment! _

_As long as I live, I will love you!_

_I promise you this._

_There is nothing, I wouldn't give. From this moment,_

_I will love you. As long as I live. From this, moment, on…_

**Nope! I'm not finished yet! I just need to tie up a few strings and undo a few while I'm at it! REVIEWS PEOPLE! I NEED REVIEWS! Lotsa love, peeps.**


	7. Video Diaries and Waking Up

**Disclaimer: Yep, sure I own Flight 29 Down. 'A dream, is a wish…' NO! I don't own it!**

**Chapter 7**

(This is for the previous chapter, right after the 'dance'.)

VD VD VD VD VD VD Eric VD VD VD VD VD

Okay, this is the second time I've danced with Taylor, and she's very good. Not that it really matters. But, this is weird because I barely ever pay any attention to girls, other than their looks. And, we really hit it off. Okay, not really. Okay, I think lover-boy wants to use this, so I gotta hand it over."

VD VD VD VD VD VD Nathan VD VD VD VD VD

"Did I ever mention that I hate Eric? Okay, but, Lex threw this really cool dance, but I have no clue why. Not that I didn't enjoy it! I did! It's just that, Lex goes by the rules of the island, and one of the rules was to not date _until _we got off the island. But, he told me to ask Day to dance. Not that I don't mind!

No, I liked this dance. I got my first kiss. With, Daley." He sighed, then blushed.

"We were just dancing to 'From This Moment', and then I told her how much I liked her. And, well, she kissed me. Man, she's awesome. An awesome person! And kisser.

Today, we found a girl just inside the jungle. Her hands were all cut and bloody, and she had a scar on her face. But, I don't know how she got on this island, and she's looks a little bit younger than Lex does. Gotta go!"

VD VD VD VD VD VD Taylor VD VD VD VD VD VD VD

"Okay, I finally figured out that Eric likes _me_. Of all of us, he likes me. Well, no surprise there.

There's this little girl back at camp. She was all bloody and stuff when we rescued her, but she's doing a _whole_ lot better now. I was sent in to check on her a little bit ago. So, that's how I know that."

VD VD VD VD VD VD Daley VD VD VD VD VD VD VD

"Oh. My. God. I _finally _got to kiss Nathan. In _real _life! We were dancing, and he mumbled to me about something. I asked him what he had said, and he told me he liked me. Oh my God! After that, I looked up at him. Into his dark chocolate brown eyes. And I, I lost myself in those perfect eyes. And I, kissed him. Wow.

VD VD VD VD VD VD Melissa VD VD VD VD VD VD VD

Melissa looked a bit flushed and said, "I never really thought about this, but Jackson is _perfect _at kissing. And dancing. But, especially at kissing." She giggled.

VD VD VD VD VD VD Jackson VD VD VD VD VD VD VD

"I wish I never made that rule about no one going out with someone else on this island until we got home. It would've made everyone happy. Not that I really care. You see, I'm very good at keeping secret relationships. But… did I ever mention Melissa was good at making out?"

VD VD VD VD VD Lex VD VD VD VD VD VD

"I think everyone liked the dance. I saw sparks fly between Day and Nathan, 'cause she _yuck_, she _kissed_ him. Right there in front of me. I think that she thinks she's in love with him, but I don't think she really is. I mean, _come on_. They went against each other in _two _elections in less than one year, and they fight all the time. And on top of that, we're stuck on an island with only ech other. Wouldn't shetake her feelings of missing home and use it as 'love'?

Also, I saw Jackson _flirting _with Melissa while they were dancing, and afterward, they went off in the jungle. _By their selves_. YUCK!"

29 DWN

The next morning, Melissa woke up first. She looked to see if the little girl was awake yet, and…

_She wasn't even there_.

"Daley, Taylor! That little girl's gone!"

"Yeah, she's with Lex. Now, let me finish my make-out session with Eric." Taylor said faintly, and half-asleep.

"Oh, TMI!" Melissa said, getting up to change.

29 DWN

"Oh, good morning." Lex said to the girl.

"Good morning?" she answered.

"Are you hungry?"

"A little bit."

The boy got her some food and asked, "What's your name? Where did you come from?"

"Well," the girl started, "My name's Abigail, and I come from the cruise-ship SS Lucille. What's _your _name, and where do _you _come from?"

"The name's Alexander, but I go by Lex. I came from the charter plane 29 Down. As did all of these other teens." He said, rolling his eyes.

Abigail giggled at this and flipped her brown hair out of her eyes. "Do you have any brothers or sisters?"

"Umm, I have a sister, Daley. She's out here. How about, since it's almost time people started getting up, I introduce you to them?"

"Okay. How old are you?" she asked, blushing.

"Ten. You?"

"Nine. And a half." She said, grinning a goofy grin at him and giving him a weird look.

"People!" Lex yelled at the other castaways, trying to wake them up.

All the teenagers grumbled while getting out of their tents. Daley and Nathan blushed when they saw each other, and Jackson and Melissa shared a secret smile.

"Okay, guys. This is Abigail, and she came from the SS Lucille." She gave all the others a wave and a smile. "And this is, Nathan, Eric, Taylor, Melissa, Daley; my sister, and Jackson; the leader. All of us came from 29 Down. Do you have a question for any of them?"

"Umm. How long have you been here?"

"A week and a half." Daley answered.

"Where do ya'll live?"

"California." They all answered simultaneously, sighing.

"How old are ya'll?"

"All of them are sixteen." Lex answered.

"Okay, do you want to ask me questions?" Abigail asked.

"One at a time!" Lex cautioned.

Nathan began by saying, "How long have you been here?"

"About three weeks."

Daley: "How old are you?"

"Nine and a half."

Eric: "Where are you from?"

"Southern Virginia, but I just moved to California to look for my birth-parents. I'm adopted."

Melissa: "How have you survived so long?"

Abigail thought about this for a moment. "I really have no clue."

Taylor: "How did you get that scar?"

Abigail said, "That was from before I came out here, and I'd rather no talk about it."

Taylor pestered, "But _why_?"

"Taylor! Stop!" Jackson told her. "Abigail, did you happen to have a brother?"

"Umm, I don't really remember. Everyone said I was taken away from my parents when I was about three. Why?"

"Oh, just curious. I write movies in my spare time, and that would sort of help with a plot line I have right now. When it's a real movie, I'll dedicate it to you."

"Okay." Abigail said laughing. "So, am I here with ya'll until someone rescues us?"

"Yep." Lex said. "Come on, I'll introduce you to the way of life around here." He led her away from the group.

Fin

**No worries, peoples! I'll do a sequel sometime before school starts again. But, I want lots and lots and LOTS of reviews before I can do the Sequel. Okay? Okay. And, in a little prolog type thing in the end, I'll give you the previews for the sequel. That's what it is, previews, not prologs. Love lots!**


	8. Preview

**OKAY! Ya'll want to hear about the next story, right? Well, I know you don't, so what does it matter?**

**Everyone yells at me to tell them what's happening in the sequel**

**FINE! How about I just show give a little preview, huh?**

"_It couldn't be, could it?" Lex asked bewildered. He could never believe that she would do that._

"_I'm sorry, Lex." Melissa said, looking tearful. "I never believed she would do that, either. But, she did."_

_Daley was crying, quietly as to not disturb the others. Lex started to get up to comfort his sister, but Nathan was already over there, hugging her and whispering to her while he rubbed her back. _

_Jackson was pacing around, mumbling to himself._

**That's not the first chapter. It's like, one of the last few. No, I haven't actually started writing the story yet, but I'm thinking up a lot of ideas. I just need some help as to the relationships.**

**Also, there is going to be a little love triangle. If you pay close attention to what I write, you'll be able to tell what it is. And, it sort of has to deal with the preview I wrote. No worries! You'll be able to tell who are in the love triangle.**

**And, just a little something you should know, _someone isn't who they say they are_. Or, some people. ;-) I know, I'm _sooooooo_ mean. Love lots!**


End file.
